Tribulations
by Angel Tsuiraku
Summary: SEQUEL TO TRIALS! READ THAT FIRST! Rated for later chapters. MAJOR ANGST! The World has ended...Will Quatre and Angel manage to reunite?


Brief Notes: TAKES PLACE AFTER TRIALS! READ TRIALS OR YOU'LL BE CONFUSED!  
  
Feedback: PLEASE!!!!!! *^.^* I wub you guys!  
  
Part 1: A New Awakening  
  
The world had been ravished in a mere seven days. After the Rapture, the demons had free reign. Those who died in the Seven Trials were sent to their final resting-places. Those souls left behind were consumed by demons, and turned demon themselves. It was a very different world than it had been…a very different one.  
  
She had brought it on. This fate rested upon her shoulders with it's sickening heaviness. She was Eve, wife of Adam. She had triggered Rapture.  
  
Discontent, far more troubled this night than in the past few, Eve stretched her demon wings. Eve, the one who'd been named Angel only seven days before. Angel. A bitter play on her sad, doomed life.  
  
She floated lazily above the silent earth below her. It had been ravaged by fires, plagues, earthquakes, tidal waves, and floods in a single week. One week.  
  
It had become, Eve decided, a personal quest for the blood of her betrayer. Her Serpent, the demon-woman who'd caused it to happen.  
  
Only seven days before, Angel, her former self, had been lying in bed with her lover. And when she'd awaken from the horrible dream, she'd realized Rapture had come.  
  
That's when **he'd** shown up. The one who'd given her these dark wings, the one who'd cursed her to eternal life without her lover and their two children.  
  
And so even God had forsaken her that night. It seemed so long ago…  
  
Her eyes opened, eyes of impenetrable midnight. They offered no respite to those wishing to seek the secrets of her soul.  
  
"And may vengeance reign down upon mine enemies," she whispered, and her wings ripped silently through the night sky.  
  
~~  
  
Makoto felt the chills all the way down to her core. She turned to Elizabeth, Satan…her mistress. Liz only shook her head and glared.  
  
"She follows no one. I fear she will undertake a quest to large for her to deal with on her own…"  
  
"Is she…"  
  
"After you? No. She's after her current Serpent, and of course, Mr. Winner."  
  
"You have to regain your kingdom."  
  
"Yes, of course." Liz turned away. "I'll need help."  
  
"Of course." And Mako bowed, wondering if they, too, were taking on a task too large for them alone.  
  
~~  
  
The Lord paced. Rapture had not ended His worries. In fact, it had only added to them. His angels and the righteous dwelled quietly. Heaven was full-up, but the happiness it had promised in the Bible had yet to touch the souls that had recently entered it.  
  
"M'lord," Archangel Michael bowed before him.  
  
"Of course, Michael. Death waits for you beyond." The Lord flashed a smile the angel's way. "Take comfort in her."  
  
"Yes, M'lord," Michael replied, and headed toward the Gates. The Archangel Gabriel had often left, seeking out his Makoto for comfort. Everything had been changed. In this turmoil, since Hell had been taken over before the Rapture, angels and the now-outcast demons had began to take comfort in each other. It was unheard of, unexpected.  
  
Still, if it brought happiness, the Lord could hardly find it within Him to argue. Too much sadness had lasted for too long.  
  
And…He shook his head…it may very well be too late for some.  
  
And He wrenched His eyes from his once-sweet Angel. Now she was Eve, the demon, Hell-bent on revenge…  
  
~~  
  
Quatre Winner cradled his children to him and hummed a song, hoping to soothe them to sleep. His hands touched their little faces gently.  
  
Angel should be here…Angel should be doing this…Angel should be right here in my arms, singing our babies to sleep and then falling asleep with me…  
  
It tore at his heart that that had been stolen from them. From her.  
  
He made a vow then, to himself. He whispered it into the silence around him.  
  
"I will find you, Angel, and I will stay with you, no matter what the cost."  
  
He jumped as a hand touched his shoulder. Wufei's eyes bore down into his, his wings casting a soft glow.  
  
"As will I."  
  
And then Quaterine, Quatre's mother, appeared.  
  
"And I as well."  
  
And their pact was made.  
  
~~  
  
Short and creepy! I hope you like it! Hopefully Tribulations will clear up what Trials didn't. PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
